


【查亨】小浣熊/出耳反耳

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, R18预警, 兽耳play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: Charles Calvin X Henry Stickmin，查尔斯攻，亨利受。这就是一个关于亨利长出动物耳朵和尾巴，然后被查尔斯吃干抹净的故事。R18预警，大半部分都是炖肉。
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

这大概是曾经的某位盗窃惯犯下决心金盆洗手与政府合作，并且与军部数一数二的优秀飞行员Charles Calvin组成搭档之后所发生的事。

他们在第一次见面的时候就对彼此非常有好感，于是在Henry主动提出与Charles成为搭档后，两人关系进展顺利，最后顺理成章地成为了一对恋人。几乎军部的每一个人都知道他们的关系，作为上级提拔的特别行动组合，一个拥有敏捷的身姿和神出鬼没的潜入技术，一个拥有数一数二的侦查本领和驾驶技术，这样的组合可以说是绝顶搭配，两人配合默契，几乎就没有他们完不成的任务。这样耀眼而备受瞩目的一对搭档竟然还是彼此恋慕的情侣，简直让旁人煞羡不已。军部的人并没有因为他们是同性情侣而歧视他们，相反他们对这对年轻的新生组合异常的关注，只要Henry和Charles每次顺利完成任务归来，部队里的人都会大张旗鼓地摆庆功宴，吹嘘着他们是如何如何厉害，顺便还揶揄一下两人的关系，Charles每次都会露出灿烂的笑容回应战友们那些八卦的问答，倒是Henry每次一副尴尬的想要遁地逃走的模样。理由也很简单，经过了这么长时间的交往，作为情侣的他们也明确了对彼此的欲求，只是在正式踏出那一步的时候，Henry原本想要尝试成为主动进攻的一方，只不过他失败了。相反他被这个看上去一脸人畜无害的年轻飞行员给牢牢压在了身下，最后只能是瞪大眼睛任凭对方摆布。作为一个一向自诩身体素质优秀的男人来说实在是有点丢脸了，Henry有些不敢直视脑中浮现出的各种回忆画面，感觉血液直冲头顶。这也是为什么他不怎么好意思面对其它战友打量他的目光的原因。

Henry总觉得内心有些不是滋味，可现阶段他发现自己好像确实不是Charles的对手。每次他想试着夺回主导权的时候，对方都能用那堪称标准姿势的军部擒拿术把自己按倒，再一脸笑眯眯地把自己抱上床，用那堪称少女杀手的帅气面庞靠近把他吻到不能呼吸，再循循善诱地让他打开身体对他做出各种羞耻到爆表的事情。技法之巧妙、动作之娴熟让曾经作为无法无天的犯罪分子的Henry一度怀疑自己当初是不是被面前飞行员单纯无辜的外表所欺骗，而落入了一头早就饥渴难耐的大灰狼的魔爪中。

这样下去可不行！

Henry握紧拳头不甘地想着，他好歹也是主动推进关系先告白的一方，怎么的也得有点进攻权利吧，哪能任凭Charles把他压在身下摆弄！想到这里Henry内心有了一个想法，于是他便立刻行动了起来，正好趁着Charles外出不在的这段时间，他跑到了军部研究所，找到了Dr.Vinschpinsilstien，一个生物医学博士，向她说明了来意。

“所以，你的意思是，想要我帮你撂倒Charles，好让你可以对他上下其手？”①

Dr.Vinschpinsilstien推了推她的眼镜，注视着面前的青年，用十分公式化的口吻说道。

“抱歉，使用让人体陷入虚弱的药物是违反规定的，要是被上头知道了你我都难逃其咎，而且军部也不会允许有这种危险品存在。”

Henry其实也并没有对这事抱多大希望，听见这办法行不通，于是转而思索了一下，他一只手捏着下巴，试探性地开口问道。

“嗯……那，有没有短时间增强身体素质的药剂之类的，我想这总不会违反规定吧。”

Dr.Vinschpinsilstien听出了他话中想表达的涵义，表情却是松动了一些，她徐徐开口道。

“有倒是有，你来得正巧，我最近正在研制一种能将人体和动物细胞混合的药物，它能够一定程度上改造身体机能，从而使服用者拥有动物的某项特性。”

“听上去真不错!”

Henry有些眼前一亮，急忙开口道。

“请务必给我试试，要是我也能变得和动物一样强壮，那就不怕什么了!”

这么说着，Henry想起很久以前看过的一部科幻片，里面对于主角的开场白介绍是这样的——那位警长拥有鹰的眼睛，狼的耳朵，豹的速度，熊的力量，使他非凡超人②。虽说比喻夸张了一些，不过也由此可见动物的特性是多么强大。Henry有些跃跃欲试，表情兴奋不已，这可是个绝佳的好机会啊，他要趁Charles外出不在的时候给他一个惊喜，而且他有些迫不及待想看Charles在看到焕然一新的他后会有什么样的反应了。Dr.Vinschpinsilstien见到他这飘飘然的模样却是不着痕迹地挑了挑眉，说道。

“我可提醒你，因为这药现在还在实验阶段，所以会有什么样的副作用我也不清楚，到时候若是出了差错可别找我问罪。”

“好，没问题。”

Henry倒是一口答应了下来，他已经完全沉浸在即将达成目的的喜悦中了，根本没想过失败的后果如何。Dr.Vinschpinsilstien从一旁的仪器上拿起一个装着蓝色液体的药剂瓶递给他，解释道。

“你把这个喝下去，这药剂会自动识别人体内蕴含的潜能，从而以最适合的动物形态呈现出来，至于会获得哪种动物的潜能就要因人而异了。”

Henry接过对方手里的瓶子，在跟前晃悠了一下。此时的他总觉得内心有些忐忑，不过更多的是欣喜和期待，毕竟他也没想过事情会这么顺利。等他有了打赢对方的资本后，一定要把Charles之前对他所做的那些事加倍奉还。Henry这么想着，打开瓶口，将那蓝色的药剂灌入口中，一股粘稠的苦味在口中蔓延开来，这味道可真是说不出的怪异，Henry皱了皱眉，还是忍耐着那股不适感，将瓶中的药剂全部喝了下去。

“呃，好像也没什么效果啊？”

那之后Henry观察了一下自己的身体，似乎和之前一样没什么变化，难不成Dr.Vinschpinsilstien刚才那番话是唬他的？Henry疑惑地抬起头看着面前的医学博士，对方则一脸淡定地推了推眼镜，开口道。

“总得过一些时间药效才会生效吧，你当身体不需要消化时间吗？”

Henry对此无言以对，不过此时他已经感觉到身体有了些许细微的变化。很快，腹中便升起一股暖暖的感觉，眼前的景象一时竟变得有些模糊，头好像有些晕乎乎的。Henry不由得捂住了脑袋，脚步有些不稳地向后退去。

“这……这是怎么回事，好热……唔。”

他抱着自己逐渐发热的身体，大口喘着气，不，还不只是这样，从体内传来一种极其酥麻的感觉，就像是有万千只蚂蚁在体内爬过一样奇痒无比，浑身的神经都在被那种奇异的感觉刺激着。Henry难受得缩成一团，不住地在地上打滚，发出抑制不住的呻吟声。他艰难地抬起头用眼神向一旁的Dr.Vinschpinsilstien求助，而这位性格古怪的女性医学博士则见怪不怪地望着他，淡定地表示这是正常反应，无需惊慌，惹得Henry只得极力咬牙忍耐那种骨髓都要被麻痹的痛痒感。

“好痒……呜!受不了了……啊!”

他昂起头这样叫着，面庞因充血而涨红，浑身颤抖不已，体内的细胞好像被热流卷动，下一秒有什么东西就会喷薄而出一般。那种感觉尤其集中在了头部和脊椎骨的位置，他好像觉得那两处的细胞分子在产生变化，感官十分微妙。体内被蚂蚁啃噬的酥痒感愈发强烈，Henry缩在地板上用手抓挠着自己发热的身体，终于是忍耐不住喊出了声。

“啊啊啊啊啊!”

他高声喊叫着，面庞因痛苦扭曲着，额头上渗出大滴大滴的汗水，与此同时体内的胀痛感达到了顶峰，感觉有什么东西忽然从脑袋和脊椎骨的位置冒了出来。Henry觉得听力一瞬间受到了什么阻碍，然后逐渐恢复清晰，身后有东西在一甩一甩晃动着，毛蓬蓬的触感扫过他的大腿，不过此时的Henry还没有从刚才的强烈刺激中回过神来，他脑袋晕乎乎的，并没有完全意识到身体究竟发生了什么变化。

“哇哦，这可真是出人意料。”

Dr.Vinschpinsilstien露出了惊奇的目光，不由得上下打量着Henry如今的这副模样。后者闻言总算是清醒了过来，只见他从地上爬起身，晃了晃脑袋，原本模糊的视线恢复了清晰。身体的不适感已经消退，粗略一看似乎也并没有多大变化，可为什么面前的医学博士脸上的表情那么不对劲？Henry这才察觉到了异样，他顺着对方的目光看去，然后伸出手碰了一下自己的脑袋——毛茸茸、软绵绵的，形状还有些尖尖的。那器官的奇异触感让他浑身一个颤栗。而且不止如此，还有身后晃悠的毛茸茸的东西，和脑袋上的触感是那样相似，难不成……这会是!？

Henry忽然反应过来，内心有了一种非常不妙的感觉，只见他猛地冲到一旁的一面镜子前，随后睁大眼望着自己映照在其中的模样。那竖在头顶上尖尖的耳朵和背后晃悠着的蓬松的长尾巴是那么显眼，天!他居然长出了兽耳和尾巴!？Henry不可置信地张大嘴，这完全出乎他的意料，不应该是这样的啊!

“看来药剂确实发挥作用了，你现在的身体应该已经被转化成某种动物的形态了。”

Dr.Vinschpinsilstien走了过来，一边观察对方的反应一边惊讶地开口道。

“照这个颜色和花纹来看，应该是浣熊？我还是头一次见到这种类型呢。”

Henry听见她的话，只觉得浑身的血液都要逆流了似的，脑中嗡嗡作响，差点没承受住刺激而当场晕厥过去。他直接冲到对方面前，控制不住地喊道。

“我可没听说过会长出耳朵和尾巴啊!而且为什么会是浣熊这种毫无存在感的生物，难道不应该是狮子老虎之类厉害点的动物吗!”

Dr.Vinschpinsilstien一脸淡定地推了推眼镜，平静地解释道。

“所以我说是因人而异的啊，你现在的身体代表着最适合你的生物就是浣熊，再说了这是研制中的药剂，会有什么副作用我也不清楚，刚才我也声明过的。”

“别开玩笑了!现在，立刻，马上，把我的身体恢复原状!我才不想要这莫名其妙的玩意儿!”

Henry激动地大声喊道，他的面庞因为羞耻涨得通红，身躯止不住地颤抖着——开玩笑，要是这种长着耳朵和尾巴的丢人的姿态被别人看到了，估计他要被嘲笑得一辈子抬不起头了。Henry想象了一下那副场景，忍不住打了一个寒颤。只见Dr.Vinschpinsilstien先是叹了一口气，接着这么说道。

“抱歉，毕竟是还处于实验阶段的药品，会出现这种结果也是出乎我的意料，我可以试着调配中和的解药，但估计也需要一周时间，在那之前你先忍忍吧。”

一、一周时间？Henry听了差点当场晕厥过去，到那时都迟了好吧!这段时间他上哪儿躲去，军营到处都是人!而且这长在头上的耳朵和身后的尾巴怎么看也太显眼了一些。Henry一时间很想发作，可一想到是自己一时热血上脑而造成的后果，并且还是他亲口答应不追究对方的责任的，当下也只能强忍着内心的不甘，极其憋屈地垂下了脑袋。要是早知道会变成这副模样，他打死也不会喝Dr.Vinschpinsilstien给的那药剂。

那之后Dr.Vinschpinsilstien以要专心捣鼓解药为由很是“好心”地把他请了出去，Henry见状也只好灰头土脸地离开了研究所，一路上他都遮遮掩掩的，生怕被人撞见他这副模样。在艰难地躲开别人的视线范围，鬼鬼祟祟地回到自己的房间后，Henry便迫不及待地冲向衣柜四处翻找着，扔的衣服到处都是。他从里面翻出一件厚厚的毛皮大衣把自己裹了起来，然后又找出一顶毛绒帽戴在头上，把那对显眼的耳朵给遮得严严实实的。

Henry看了一下镜子里的自己，被帽子盖住的头顶上稍微有一点点凸起，不过问题不大。虽然说耳朵这样弯折着有点难受，但现阶段还是忍耐些比较好。Henry这样想着，不过这条大尾巴是真的没地方藏，而且那玩意儿还连接着他的神经，只要意念一动就会晃动，他只有把尾巴用宽大的毛皮大衣给遮掩住。Henry知道他现在这副模样肯定很奇怪，不过他可以试着用生病之类的借口搪塞过去，只要对方不细看应该也不会发现什么端倪。

说实话，Henry很想一直就待在房间不出去，不过下午军部有特训呢，就算身体不舒服也得亲自向长官请假。他只得极不情愿地迈开步子朝着训练场走去，还好这个点大家都去训练了，没见着什么人，这倒是让Henry松了一口气。

“喂，Henry!”

就在这时一个清亮的女性声音在一旁响起，Henry听见对方和他打招呼，蓦然停下脚步，心一下子提到了嗓子眼。他吞了一口口水，艰难地转过头，正看见一个身着黑色劲装，有着显眼的红色短发的女生正向他走来，脸上还带着惊异的神情。

“……我就说好像侧脸有点像，没想到真是你啊Henry，话说你在这种地方干什么呢，长官在到处找你呢。”

“呃，是啊，Ellie，咳……我知道，我现在正要过去呢。”

Henry结结巴巴地开口道，他下意识地往后缩了缩，脸上的神情怎么都有点尴尬，没想到居然会在这种地方碰上熟人。虽说军部几乎不招女性，但Ellie Rose是个例外，他们在一次任务中偶然相遇，Henry可是亲眼见过她那不逊于男性的体格和狠厉的攻击手段的，当下不由得有些冒汗。对方身为女性的第六感总是很敏锐，他生怕被看出什么不妥来。

“你这副打扮是怎么回事，生病了？”

Ellie狐疑地打量着Henry如今的模样，现在可是阳春三月，是最温暖的季节，哪还有人会像这样像过冬似的把自己裹这么严实的。Henry有些紧张到发不出声音，只得把外套拉紧了些，顺着对方的话强装镇定地开口道。

“啊，是啊……咳，最近有点小感冒，身体发凉，所以你最好别靠近我，不然会被传染的，咳咳!”

说着他还假装咳嗽了几声，一副难受的模样，好像自己真的生病了似的，Ellie见状却是没有多说什么，只是看似随意地“哦”了一声，随后说道。

“那我去向长官汇报一下，帮你请个假吧，对了，你有拿医生开的证明吗？”

说着Ellie便朝着Henry走了过来，后者一惊，急忙开口道。

“不、不用了，我之后会补交上去的，你别过来!”

他这副紧张兮兮的模样反而是让Ellie更加怀疑，她也不顾对方的反应径直走到了他面前，然后在Henry惊诧的目光中眼疾手快地扯下了他头上的帽子。

“唰”的一声，头上那对毛茸茸的耳朵立刻显露了出来，Henry如触电般猛地反应过来，他一边用手捂着暴露在外的耳朵，一边满脸通红地向后退去。

“啊啊啊!Ellie，你、你做什么啊!”

遮掩的秘密被这样轻易揭穿，Henry不由得喊出了声，浑身的毛细血管都在收缩着。而Ellie惊讶地望着他那发颤的耳朵，随后露出了颇为感兴趣的兴奋神情。

“噢，原来是藏着这种东西。”

她这么说着，毫不客气地掀开Henry把自己遮得严严实实的毛皮大衣，果不其然，掩藏在外衣下的有着黑棕条纹的大尾巴颤颤巍巍地抖动着，一眼就可以看得出其主人的内心是何等慌乱。Ellie在辨别清楚那玩意儿的真实性后，先是发出了“噗”的一声，随后忍不住放声大笑起来。

“哈……哈哈哈，Henry，你这副模样，好像小动物一样，太有趣了，我……我快不行了，哈哈哈!”

看着面前的女生捂着肚子快要笑岔气的那副模样，Henry脸涨得通红，一时间恨不得找个地缝钻进去。Ellie笑了半天才总算缓过来，她直起身望着面前涨红脸的Henry，带着怪异的眼神开口问到。

“这可真是太新奇了，Henry，原来你有这嗜好啊……话说这该不会是什么新型的玩法吧，情侣之间的那种。”

“才、才不是，我发誓这只是意外!我绝对没有这种奇怪的嗜好好吗!”

察觉到对方语气中那别样的意味，Henry忍不住大声反驳道，耳朵和尾巴颤抖着，脸上像是要烧起来一样。他大步走上前，气冲冲地一把抢过Ellie手中拿着的毛绒帽，大喊道。

“总……总之，今天看到的事不要告诉任何人，要是被其他人知道了我可就没脸见人了!”

Ellie见状眨了眨眼睛，然后一只手挑起了自己的短发拢到脑后，慢悠悠地笑着开口道。

“行，我是无所谓啦，不过Charles回来你要怎么和他解释？这秘密总不能一直藏着掖着吧。”

Charles。

听到这个名字，Henry只觉得全身的汗毛都竖了起来。对啊，这可是现在他所面临的最重要的问题，别的家伙都好，唯有Charles他不知道该怎样糊弄过去，作为恋人来说对方的视线总是一直放在他身上，就算他有一点点细微的变化都能立刻察觉到，更不用说这显眼到不行的耳朵和尾巴了。再说了，如果Charles知道他变成这副模样的起因是想要改造身体机能从而反抗他，指不定会露出怎样恐怖的表情，其他人或许只见到过Charles阳光开朗的一面，可Henry可是很清楚那家伙外表下隐藏的腹黑心思。通常情况下是在还没回过神来的时候就被那股蛮力牢牢压制，从而不自觉地被他所掌控。Henry毫不意外Charles会做出怎样出格的行为来责罚他这次擅自做出的举动。

不管怎么说，现阶段最好还是别和Charles见面的好，能拖延一会儿就拖延一会儿。Henry这么想着，不由得缩了缩身子，然而这时他却忽然听见了一道细微的声响，像是人的说话声。Henry那对尖尖的耳朵猛地竖了起来，还在不停抖动着。

“——嘿，Charles，好久不见，你可算回来了!”

“——是啊，不过这次任务还算顺利，没费多少工夫就解决了，最近军部可还好？”

耳中传来的竟然是Charles那熟悉的声音，还有战友的说话声。由于混合了动物细胞的缘故，Henry如今的听力比之前敏锐很多，所以能够听见比之前更远范围的声音。听见这番对话，Henry一时间瞳孔猛地收缩，身躯颤抖着，就连耳朵和尾巴上的毛都竖了起来——那模样就好像小动物在察觉到危险时的本能反应。

不是吧？Charles竟然这么快就回来了？按理说应该还有两天才会回来的。此刻的Henry觉得无比的惊慌失措，他根本还没有做好面对Charles的心理准备，偏偏那说话声和脚步声还在朝着这边靠近，Henry大脑嗡嗡作响，脑中慌乱到几乎要无法思考。他猛地反应过来，将手上的帽子盖住脑袋，慌慌张张地把耳朵藏起来，然后拉紧外衣再次把自己遮得严严实实的。做完这一切后Henry急急忙忙地迈开脚步，然后朝着面前的红发女生喊道。

“我得走了，记得，可千万别告诉Charles我来过这里!”

说着他便急匆匆地跑了，Ellie双手抱胸望着Henry那仓惶逃走的背影，却是露出了若有所思的神情。

Charles正在和战友们聊着天，在走到拐角的时候他微笑着向同伴们道别，然后就打算一个人去向上级汇报这次的任务进程。

不知道Henry现在怎么样了，Charles这样想到，他已经有好几天没有见到他了，感到十分挂念。要不是这次的任务比较特殊，上头指示必须由他一个人完成，不然他才不乐意像这样和Henry分开行动。不过既然已经顺利完成归来了，之后可得好好和他的恋人享受一番二人世界，他倒是有些迫不及待地想见到Henry那可爱的神情了，嗯，不知道他知道自己提前回来之后会露出怎样的表情呢。Charles的表情有些兴奋，然而这时他却隐约看见远处晃过一个奇异打扮的身影，Charles一时竟觉得有几分莫名的熟悉。大概是错觉吧。他这么想着，这时Charles忽然看见不远处独自一人站着的Ellie，于是高兴地上前朝对方打招呼。

“嘿，Ellie，见到你真高兴!话说……你的表情看上去很奇妙啊，是发生了什么有趣的事吗？”

“啊……噢，我说是怎么回事，原来是Charles回来了啊。”

Ellie怔了一下，随后这样开口道，Charles总觉得她的表情像是忍俊不禁似的，而且肩膀也在颤抖着。

“噗……咳，抱歉，我没事……说起来我刚才好像看见Henry从这边经过呢。”

Ellie整理了一下自己的情绪，随后假装不经意地这么说道。

“Henry？你看见他了？”

Charles些惊讶，不过表情随即变得有些欣喜，这可真是个难得的好消息。不过面前的Ellie却是踌躇了一番，一只手托着下巴，面露难色地开口道。

“是啊，不过我看他好像有些奇怪……一副遮遮掩掩的样子，见人就躲，而且脸上还挂着异样的红晕，很是让人担心呢……”

Charles听了对方这番话却是呆愣在原地，脑中浮现出对方描述的想象画面。Henry生病了？不……好像不对，如果生病的话就不会这样到处跑了，而且为什么Ellie的表情那么难以启齿，难不成是？

“是啊，你知道的，兴许是你不在军营的这些天他太一个人寂寞了，所以会发生什么事也不奇怪……”

Ellie这样说道，那其中的暗示涵义已经很明显了，Charles一时觉得头脑有些发热，肾上腺素不由得飙高，一个大胆而可怕的念头在脑中出现，难不成Henry他，有了新欢？这、这不可能吧，他可是才离开了几天而已啊!居然就会发生这种事!？

“Ellie，你确定你没看错？Henry真的如同你所说的那副模样？”

Charles怔怔地开口道，满脸的不可置信。

“啊，我敢肯定没看错，不信你可以亲自问问他本人。”

Ellie说着点了点头，随后伸出手指向Henry刚才离开的方向。

“我刚刚看见Henry急急忙忙地往那里走了，现在去的话估计还能追的上，你们毕竟是恋人，有疑问的话当面说清楚比较好。”

Charles猛地反应过来，随后毫不犹豫地迈开步子朝着Ellie指着的方向冲了过去，一边跑还一边回头喊着。

“谢了，Ellie，我这就去找他问问!对了，帮我和Galeforce上尉说一声，就说我有急事，晚点再回去汇报任务，到时自愿受罚!”

说完他便头也不回地向前跑去，Ellie答应了一声，她双手抱胸望着年轻飞行员那风急火燎的背影，却是扬起嘴角，露出了一个阴谋得逞的笑容。

看来，之后可有好戏看了。


	2. Chapter 2

Henry一个人在路上急匆匆地走着，然而就在这时他听见身后传来了一声熟悉的喊叫声。  
  
“Henry!”  
  
那很明显是Charles的声音，Henry的身躯不自觉地抖了一下，他有些不可置信地撇过头，正看见他如今最不愿意见到的那个身影正风急火燎地朝他跑来，当下只觉得心脏都要跳出来了。

天，Charles怎么会知道他在这里，而且还这么快就追了上来，不过当下Henry也没工夫想那么多，于是干脆啥也不顾地撒腿就跑——开玩笑，他可不想在这节骨眼给逮到，能躲一时是一时好吗!  
  
Charles见到Henry那副惊慌逃走的模样，越来越肯定内心的猜测。果然，Henry有事瞒着他，想到这儿Charles不由得眼神一凛，然后加快了脚步。  
  
Henry为了躲避Charles直接跑进了一旁的树林里，这里是军部的野外训练场，范围很大，灌木丛生，的确很适合用来逃脱和躲藏。Henry原本身手就很敏捷，在以前还是小偷的时候就好几次逃出警方的包围网，甚至还在敌人眼皮子底下开溜过。如今他的身体由于Dr.Vinschpinsilstien的药剂缘故变得比以往更加灵敏，浣熊的细胞潜能甚至让他连攀上树也毫不费力。Charles发现Henry今天的动作似乎异常的敏捷滑溜，而且是卯足了劲逃窜，不愿意给他一丝靠近的机会。不过这也让身为军部数一数二的优秀飞行员的Charles内心燃起了斗争的火焰，他可不是那种面对困难就会轻易退缩的家伙。既然对方拼了命的想躲开他，那么今天他无论如何也要抓到Henry问清楚才行!  
  
Henry已经是尽全力跑了，可当他用余光扫视身后的时候却惊慌地发现Charles居然还在他视线范围内紧紧跟着他，可怕的是对方如今的神情紧绷，双目赤红，甚至都快要从眼中喷出火来了。当下Henry只觉得无比心慌——他生气了？果然Charles已经知道了他的所作所为，那股紧随其后的压迫感令人胆战心惊。

如果说如今的Henry是惊慌逃窜的小浣熊，那么Charles就是牢牢记住了其气味的猎犬，那犀利的动作和迅猛的身手让身为猎物的Henry根本没有可以从他眼皮子底下逃脱的机会。Henry原本在身体素质和体力上就比不过Charles，瞬间爆发力更是没有这个正牌军人强，在慌忙逃窜了好一会儿后终于是有些气喘吁吁，支撑不住。更何况他现在穿着厚厚的毛皮大衣，就算再敏捷的动作多少也会受到影响，眼看Charles就快要追上他了，Henry咬咬牙，心一横直接停下脚步，然后猛地转过身朝着冲过来的Charles抬起手臂狠狠挥去——他要趁着对方不注意先下手为强!  
  
Charles很显然没有料到Henry会突然停下脚步朝他进攻，竟是猝不及防挨了这一击。只听见“砰”的一声清脆声响，Charles有些痛苦地捂住了脑袋，趔趄地后退了一步。Henry见这一招有效，于是乘胜追击朝着Charles柔软的小腹踢去，不过这一回面前的年轻飞行员很明显有了戒心，在Henry刚有所行动的时候就察觉到了他的意图。Charles一个侧身躲了过去，耳边传来呼啸的风声，此刻的他被对方接二连三的行动刺激得面红耳赤，看见Henry竟然还是不死不休地想要撂倒他，于是朝着面前进攻的身躯狠狠扑了上去。  
  
两道身影缠斗在一起，发出激烈的碰撞声。他们在搏斗的过程中身体失去平衡双双跌倒在地，在草地上一前一后地翻滚着，想要击中对方的软肋。Charles此时已经恼怒到几乎要丧失理智，所以手上使的力气比平常要大很多，他直接把激烈抵抗的Henry一个猛子按在身下，将他的两只手举过头顶，然后挤进他的两腿之间，这让后者无处借力，只能扑腾着努力将腿弯曲着，想要用膝盖顶开面前压着他的人。不过Charles先行一步用膝关节压住他的大腿，用身体的重量将他牢牢钉在了地上。后者发出了一道凄厉的惨叫声，身体的各个部位都被Charles压制得不能动弹的Henry这下终于是再没了反抗的本事，在尝试挣扎无果后逐渐失去了力气。  
  
只见Charles一边喘着粗气，一边望着身下失去反抗之力的身躯，却是嘴角上扬，露出了一个目的达成的笑容。  
  
“我抓到你了，Henry。”  
  
Charles这么说道，脸上的笑容别提有多灿烂了，这种仿佛捕获到猎物一般的兴奋口吻让Henry觉得毛骨悚然，忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，身体发颤。  
  
“Charles，你先放开我!听我解释……”  
  
Henry惊慌地喊道，而Charles一边将他牢牢按在身下，一边凑近他的面庞，用危险而充满威胁感的口气缓缓说道。  
  
“你不会再想要逃跑吧？”  
  
“不会了，不会了！呜!”  
  
Henry急忙喊道，眼眶红得快要哭出来似的，Charles见状终于放松了几分力气，他将压着Henry大腿的膝盖移开，然后稍稍抬起身。Henry总算是好受了些，只不过他的双手依然被面前的飞行员高举头顶牢牢按在草地上，无法移动分毫。  
  
“Charles……”  
  
望着对方脸上怎么看都说不上和颜悦色的神情，Henry不由得咽了一口唾沫，战战兢兢地开口道。  
  
“你生气了？”  
  
“呵，生气？”  
  
Charles顿时觉得有些好笑，他望着Henry那因害怕而颤抖的身躯，却是忽然加重了抓着他手腕的力气，激动地喊道。  
  
“我当然生气！我气你像这样拼了命的躲我，而且还背着我做出那种事情来!”  
  
“呜……”  
  
Henry惊恐地睁大眼望着面前青年愤怒的面庞，内心是前所未有的紧张和不安，果然，Charles已经知道了他想利用外物增强身体素质的事情。现阶段只有寥寥几人知道这个秘密，不过现在显然不是该思考如何找对方兴师问罪的时候，面前青年那愤怒到几乎要冒火的神情实在太令人感到可怕了，Henry心虚到不知道该说什么好，只得撇过头去，用极小的声音开口道。  
  
“……对不起。”  
  
Charles望着Henry那躲闪的紧张模样，却是强忍着内心翻腾的怒火，先是深吸了一口气，随后注视着对方的面庞，带着严肃的神情开口道。  
  
“告诉我，Henry，为什么要趁我不在做出那样的举动，你明明知道我有多在乎你。”  
  
“我……我只是，一时脑子发热。”  
  
Henry结结巴巴地解释道，而Charles心脏狠狠一颤，当下只觉得快要控制不住自己的怒火和嫉妒心，大声地吼道。  
  
“别开玩笑了Henry，就因为这样的理由而背叛我？那个家伙是谁？你们到底什么时候好上的，你今天必须给我说清楚!”  
  
而Henry却是瞪大了眼睛，被对方这突如其来的质问搞得有些不明所以，只得眨了眨眼，颤颤巍巍地开口道。  
  
“你在说什么啊，Charles，我并没有背叛你，而且也不存在那种莫名其妙的家伙。”  
  
“没有？”

Charles显然已经有些气急败坏了，他凑近Henry的面庞，望着他的双眼，愤怒地说道。  
  
“要是真没有，你为什么还要像这样躲着我，而且还把自己包得严严实实的，生怕自己被周围人看见？”  
  
一想到自己的恋人身上有可能留着其他人给予的暧昧痕迹，Charles的嫉妒心就膨胀到了一个令人发指的地步，他双目赤红，干脆不管不顾地动手扯开Henry那裹得严严实实的毛皮大衣，把它给粗鲁地扔在一边，随后撕扯着Henry身上的衣物。衣料被撕碎的声音清晰地在耳边响起，那可怕的力道让被压制在身下的Henry感受到了前所未有的恐惧。  
  
“住手，Charles，别这样!”  
  
Henry惊慌地伸出手臂想要阻止对方的行动，然而此时的Charles根本听不进去，他猛地将对方的手臂给打到一边，随后压着Henry那挣扎着的身躯，直接把他上半身的衣物连撕带扯地剥了个干净。肌肤暴露在空气的凉意让Henry不由得一哆嗦，可Charles却没有善罢甘休的意思，而是不管不顾地伸出手将他的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，鞋子也直接扔在一边，这下Henry除了头顶的帽子之外几乎是一丝不挂了。他浑身一颤，下意识地用手遮着自己裸露在外的身躯，把身体蜷缩起来。  
  
“不，别……别看!”  
  
Henry下意识地喊道，身躯止不住地颤抖着，他害怕自己身后的尾巴被看见，可这番行为在Charles眼中可就变了味。Charles知道Henry在躲避他的视线后感觉心脏都像是被给予了重重一击似的，内心涌现出一股前所未有的愤怒和不甘。一时间竟然被怒火吞噬到失去理智，他再也控制不住自己汹涌澎湃的嫉妒心，直接掰开Henry的双腿，朝着那隐蔽的穴口伸了过去。  
  
“啊!”  
  
Henry惊呼一声，Charles的手指直接插进了他干涩的甬道，在里面胡乱搅动着。长时间未被使用过的地方异常的狭窄而干涩，这也是自然的，因为除了Charles之外根本没有人会触碰他这里。  
  
“好痛，Charles，快住手!呜……”  
  
Henry疼得眼泪都快出来了，而Charles则有些愣神，这地方不像是有被别人使用过的痕迹，而且也没有残留着他想象中的精液或是润滑剂之类的东西，他们并没有做？Charles看向Henry裸露在外的肌肤，无论是被遮挡的脖子，肩膀亦或是腰身，都没有一丝被抚弄过的暧昧痕迹，难不成真是他误会了？想到这里Charles缓缓低下头，朝着Henry的下身望去，却忽然觉得视线有些晃眼，因为此时他才注意到了一个刚才不曾留意的极其惹眼的东西。  
  
一条毛茸茸的有着黑棕条纹的尾巴。  
  
那玩意儿随着主人的意志而不停晃动着，显得那样突兀而刺眼，Charles惊呆了，他停下手中的动作，怔怔地望着那条在Henry尾椎部分颤抖不已的动物尾巴。  
  
“Henry，这是怎么一回事，你怎么会有尾巴？”  
  
Charles开口问道，而Henry身躯一颤，面庞通红得不知道该说什么才好，Charles已经发现了他身体的变化，这下他可真是无论如何藏也藏不住了。  
  
“呃……这、这是……”  
  
Henry结结巴巴地开口道，试图找一套合理的推辞好不至于让对方那么生气。Charles一时有些怀疑那玩意儿的真实性，于是伸出手在Henry毛茸茸的尾巴上摸了一把，软绵绵的，还有温度，确实和小动物的尾巴没有两样。  
  
“呜!”  
  
只见Henry身躯一颤，尾巴上的毛一下子竖了起来，这对如今的他来说可是敏感部位，被这样摸一下可是刺激得要命。Charles看见他的反应，才意识到那条尾巴是真正有生命的，当下不由得大吃一惊。这时他注意到Henry毛绒帽上凸起的部分在微微颤动，Charles心里有了一个大胆的预设，于是便伸出手把对方头上的帽子给扯了下来。  
  
“刷啦”一声，Henry头上那对尖尖的兽耳立刻暴露了出来，还一抖一抖的。Charles一时间呆愣在原地，脸上的表情是前所未有的震惊。Henry立刻大叫着捂住了自己头顶上毛茸茸的耳朵，面红耳赤地扭过身子，不愿意直视对方打量自己的视线。  
  
“呜，别、别看，求你了，Charles，好丢脸。”  
  
Henry捂着自己的脑袋，畏畏缩缩地恳求道，身后的尾巴一甩一甩的，身体都因羞耻而颤抖个不停，那样子真的很像是受惊的小动物一般。Charles先是怔了一下，随后恍然大悟，原来Henry之所以躲着他是这个缘故。当下他却莫名地松了口气，只见Charles凑近Henry的面庞，将他颤抖不已的双臂轻轻朝两边拉开，轻柔地安抚道。  
  
“别害怕，Henry，我不会嘲笑你的……冷静些，已经没事了。”  
  
“不，不……别过来!放开我!”  
  
Henry惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，身体挣扎着想要摆脱对方的钳制，那反应实在过于激烈，Charles这才察觉到，Henry似乎是被他刚才那番粗暴的举动给吓到了，以至于被恐惧吞噬到有些神志不清，根本听不进他如今所说的话。Charles不由得在心里暗骂了自己一句，随后轻轻叹了一口气，小心翼翼地开口道。  
  
“好了，Henry，刚才是我太冲动了……我不该怀疑你的，对不起，原谅我好吗？”  
  
Charles试图让自己的口气听上去温和一些，可身下的身躯依然急切地想要摆脱他的钳制，从口中发出小动物般模糊不清的呜咽声。Charles也是意识到他刚才实在是做得有些过分了，当下不由得觉得有些懊恼，他一向都不擅长安慰人，更何况如今Henry这副闹腾的模样估计一时半会都安静不下来。Charles想了想，既然语言上行不通，那就换一种方式，他一向是所谓的行动派，比起用嘴说更倾向于用身体实践。于是Charles很果断地凑近Henry的面庞，在对方还没有反应过来的时候吻上了他发颤的双唇。  
  
“呜!”  
  
Henry的瞳孔猛地收缩，他刚想张开嘴抗议，Charles的舌头就滑了进来，直接搅动着他的口腔，唾液交缠的声音在耳边响起。Charles吻得很投入，他压着Henry的身体不给他挪动，然后一边舔一边吮吸着他的唇瓣，舌头伸进去舔舐着他口腔的每一处。温润的感觉在口中化开，Henry只觉得大脑都在颤栗，涌上而来的酥麻感让他浑身没了力气，只能是任由对方吻着他的唇，从口中泄出舒服的呻吟声。  
  
许久，Charles察觉到身下的身躯已经不再挣扎，他直起身子看着对方如今的模样。Henry已然被他吻得有些神志不清，他面色潮红，眼神朦胧，胸口阵阵起伏着，这副模样让Charles的心脏不由得加快了跳动，某种欲念在蠢蠢欲动，不过当下他还是暂时忍耐着想要把对方按在怀里蹂躏的冲动，笑着开口道。  
  
“怎么样，现在冷静下来了吧？”  
  
“唔……!”  
  
Henry羞愧得耳根都红了，不敢直视恋人的视线。他刚才确实是不自觉地沉醉在了对方的吻中，现在心脏还扑通扑通剧烈跳动着。这家伙，吻技还真不是一般的好，每次都能把他吻得飘飘然分不清东南西北，Henry愤恨地想着，忍不住撇过了头去。Charles于是放松了手上的力气，转而捧着Henry的脸，让他直视自己的双眼，带着认真且温柔的语气开口道。  
  
“告诉我，Henry，你为什么会变成这副样子？我保证不生气，好吗？”  
  
Henry很是心慌地想移开视线，可是Charles深沉的目光直直注视着他，窥视着他眼中的情绪，其中表达的涵义已经很明显了。Henry见事已至此，只得咽了口唾沫，颤颤巍巍把事情的经过都说了出来。这期间Charles一直静静地听着，他看见Henry说完后抿紧双唇，露出了忐忑不安的神情，就好像是做错事情等待受罚的孩子一样，当下却是忍不住笑了。  
  
“这次不会再骗我吧？”  
  
“没有，我保证，我说的都是真的!”

Henry急切地开口道，表情是前所未有的激动。  


“嗯，我相信你。”  
  
Charles说着把面前恋人的身躯用双臂圈在怀里，心里涌现出一股前所未有的喜悦和满足之情，不只是因为Henry实话实说的那副诚实模样，更是因为他的恋人依然属于他，而不是在他不见的时候被闻所未闻的第三者给夺走。如果真是那样他可能一辈子都会谴责自己。

Charles紧抱着Henry的身躯，肩膀微微有些颤动。  
  
“……说实话，我刚才有些失态了，抱歉，Henry，只要一想到你可能被别人夺走，我就会不由自主地失去理智。”  
  
Charles这样说道，语气显得有些低落，Henry露出了有些吃惊的表情，却是伸出手轻轻安抚般摸着对方发颤的肩膀，别扭地小声说道。  
  
“你是笨蛋吗，竟然轻信那种话，除了你哪还会有人敢对我做这种事……哼，要真有那种家伙，我会先一步把他揍得生活不能自理好吗。”  
  
Charles听见他这番话却是有些忍俊不禁，他怎么忘了他的恋人其实也是很要强的一个人，在军部也是同龄人当中的佼佼者，只是每次在他面前才会露出相对软弱的一面。就像现在这番长着耳朵和尾巴的可爱模样一样，Charles内心涌现出一股前所未有的喜悦，他情不自禁地抱紧了怀中的身躯，在Henry的脖颈处兴奋地蹭着，弄得后者痒痒的。现在对方这副模样还真的很像一只在和他撒娇的大型犬类，Henry不知怎么的忽然涌现出这样奇异的想法，要是对方也和自己一样长着尾巴，估计现在早就晃个不停了。  
  
“Henry。”  
  
只见Charles一边喊着他的名字一边抬起头，兴奋地朝着他的脸凑了过来。  
  
“唔……唔!”  
  
嘴唇再次被堵上，Henry有些吃不消地想要推开对方，不过Charles似乎完全沉浸在这份失而复得般的喜悦中了，竟是越吻越兴奋，而且手还伸向他裸露在外的肌肤，抚上了他胸前那敏感的一点。  
  
Henry浑身一个颤栗，Charles的大手极为色情地在他光滑的肌肤上四处游离着，越来越不安分。Henry只觉得周围的空气都一下子变得暧昧了起来，而体内也不自觉地涌现出一股燥热，亦或是由于对方的抚摸而涌现出的渴望情绪。  
  
等、等一下，情况很不对劲啊，为什么事情会突然变成这样？  
  
Henry瞪大了眼睛，在Charles离开他的唇的时候忍不住急切地喘着气，红着眼猛地推开对方，喊道。  
  
“等一下，Charles，别继续下去了，这样下去的话会……”  
  
“为什么不行？”  
  
Charles有些迷恋地凑近他的身躯，喉结动了动，眼中的欲火愈来愈盛。  
  
“我已经快要受不了了，从刚才开始我就一直在忍耐……Henry，我想现在就把你压在身下，进入你体内狠狠搅动。”  
  
对方眼中那赤裸的欲望和这番羞耻到极点的发言让Henry感到无地自容，就连尾巴和耳朵都在颤抖着，他转过身惊慌地想要逃走，不过Charles眼疾手快地抓住了他，准确来说，是抓住了他晃动的尾巴。Henry浑身一哆嗦，惨叫一声倒在了地上，没了反抗的力气。Charles从身后压着他的身体，身下某个膨胀的巨物隔着衣料磨蹭着他毫无遮掩的臀部，那侵犯性的行为让Henry感到前所未有的心悸，仿佛下一秒自己最脆弱的穴口就会被狠狠插入一般。  
  
他不是不想和Charles做，可问题是，这里是军营野外训练场，随时都有可能会有人过来，而且现在他又是这副长着耳朵和尾巴的奇怪模样，怎么看都不是做那档子事的好时机吧。Henry激烈挣扎着，可Charles压着他的力道一点都不留情，宛如捕获到猎物般紧盯着的模样看来是不会给他机会溜走了。Henry猛地咽了一口唾沫，看来今天自己终究是难逃一劫了，被迫接受了现状的Henry只得伸出手抓着对方的手臂，扭过头眨巴着眼睛，退而求其次地哀求道。  
  
“Charles，至少换个地方……这里、这里真的很不妙，会有人过来的!”  
  
“不行，我等不了了，我现在就想抱你。”  
  
Charles红了眼，现在的他根本不在乎那些事情，只想把这个在跟前晃悠的美味躯体吃干抹净，毕竟他和Henry也是有好些天没有做了，他又是血气方刚的年纪，哪能管得了那么多。Charles说罢直接把Henry的身体翻了过来，然后一边隔着裤子用硬物抵着他的下身，一边吻上了他的脖子。  



	3. Chapter 3

“啊!”  
  
Henry浑身一个颤栗，不可自制地喊出了声，Charles吮吸着他的脖颈，再一路向下含住了他胸前的肉粒，另一只手揉搓抚弄着，Henry很快就有了反应，身躯颤抖着，原本疲软的欲望逐渐抬起了头。Charles察觉到他的反应，表情变得比平时兴奋了很多，他毫不留情地吮吸着Henry胸前的敏感点，手上揉搓的动作也没有停，那淫靡的感觉让后者浑身发颤，想要逃走却又办不到，只能极力忍耐自己不发出那些难堪的声音。  
  
Charles把那处舔弄得又肿又涨，才总算意犹未尽地放开了对方，他望着Henry那泛红的肌肤和脸上不堪的神情，却是露出了一个恶作剧的笑容。见到对方身下早已按捺不住的欲望，于是伸出手握住了Henry那前端还渗着液体的可爱分身，在手中揉搓着。  
  
“Charles，不、不要!”  
  
Henry睁大眼喊道，他有些受不了这种刺激，自己最脆弱的部分被温热的手掌心揉搓抚弄，许久没被爱抚的地方霎时间有了反应，快感直接由脊椎窜进了大脑，让他浑身发颤。Charles一边看着Henry颤抖着呻吟的模样，一边笑着开口道。  
  
“好些天没做了，这里一定积累了很多吧，喔，似乎比平常更加敏感呢。”  
  
说着他指甲盖轻轻擦过前端的铃口处，那一瞬间涌上的强烈刺激让Henry弓起身子差点弹了起来。Charles一边加快手中的动作一边亲吻着他的肌肤，那涌上而来的酥麻感让他几乎要失去思考能力，却是昂起身子极为不堪地享受着这一刻，头顶上的兽耳和身后的尾巴不停的抖动着，这副模样让Charles觉得十分的可爱。他手指重重地揉搓着前端最为敏感的部分，不一会儿Henry就支撑不住，尖叫着昂起头，分身在Charles手中射出了白色的液体。  
  
“呼……”  
  
Charles擦拭着对方身上沾着的浊液，然后放到嘴边舔了舔，这味道还有粘稠度，看来确实是积压了很久，一时间他仿佛眼前一亮，嘴边挂着的笑容愈发浓郁。  
  
此时刚刚高潮完的Henry大口喘着气，他面色潮红，身躯微颤，甚至还有少许生理泪水从眼角溢出来，模样看上去十分诱人，Charles见状爱怜地吻了吻他的额头，随后抓着他的手伸向自己那肿胀到不行的下身，气喘地开口道。  
  
“呼……Henry，我还没释放呢，帮我把它拿出来好吗？”  
  
“呜!”  
  
触碰到对方的下身，Henry一时间连耳根都红透了，即使是隔着衣料也能感受到那玩意儿的硬度和热度，而且Charles居然还抓着他的手磨蹭着，像是在催促他的动作。Henry唯有忍着内心的慌乱哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手解开Charles的裤子拉链，然后拉下他的内裤。硕大的巨物像是早就按捺不住似的猛地弹了出来，还在一跳一跳地抽动着，这让Henry忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。Charles的尺寸每次看了都让他觉得有些吃不消，他真的非要把这玩意儿放进他的身体里不可吗？  
  
Charles皱着眉呼了一口气，他眼中带着蓬勃的欲火紧盯着Henry的面庞，被解放在外的性器有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着他的下身，这完全就是一副饥渴难耐的模样，Henry知道他已经忍耐不住了，当下却还是不由得喊叫着提醒对方。  
  
“Charles，先做润滑!你那个太大了，不扩张进不去的!”  
  
Charles闻言总算是恢复了一些理智，只见他将自己的两只手指放在口中用舌头搅动了一会儿，然后把那沾着唾液的手指伸向Henry身后那禁闭的穴口，缓缓插了进去。  
  
“啊!”  
  
Henry不由得身躯一颤，伸出手抓紧Charles身上的衣物，牙关紧咬着。Charles的手指在他干涩的甬道中开垦着，一左一右地撑开他窄小的穴口，想要尽量使里面变得滑嫩些，好接纳他的巨物。不过可能是由于心急的缘故，他的动作比以往要粗暴一些，弄得Henry疼得缩起了身子，只得极为艰难地咬牙忍耐对方的动作。干涩的穴道在唾液的润滑下初见成效，已经逐渐能够吞吐他的两根手指了。Charles想试着再加一根手指，但这却让身下的人疼得差点没弹起来，身躯颤抖到不行，甚至呼吸急促到大口喘着气。Charles见状也不由得放松了几分力气，同时小心观察着对方的反应，毕竟在这种地方逼迫Henry和他做这种事，他心里多多少少还是有那么点愧疚的。  
  
在不知道过了多久，Charles的手指在Henry的体内进出得愈发顺利，而身下的恋人抓着他的衣服，从口中发出一道不知道是痛苦还是愉悦的喘息声。Charles觉得差不多了，于是抽回了手臂。他仔细地俯下身看着被自己扩张的那个部位，穴口微张着一缩一合的，似乎还能看见里面的嫩肉。Henry被他打量的视线弄的无地自容，只得扭动着身躯结结巴巴地催促道。  
  
“别看了，要做就快点……!”

Charles当然早就迫不及待想进去了，不过当下他却忽然有了一丝别样的想法，他注视着Henry身后那长出来的毛茸茸的大尾巴，却是一把把它抓在了手里，接着伸出手揉搓起来。  
  
“啊，等等……尾巴那里不能碰，Charles!”  
  
Henry无法自制地大声喊道，浑身像是电流通过一般一个霹雳，Charles见状露出了恶作剧一般的笑容，继续用手指抚弄着那处。  
  
“这样抚摸会有感觉吗，嗯？原来这是你的敏感点呢，真可爱。”  
  
“别……别摸，啊!”  
  
Henry极其艰难地扭着身子，想要将尾巴从对方手中抽回来，不过显然Charles不会给他这么做，只见他直接按着Henry的身躯，然后把那条尾巴圆圆的根部凑近Henry那微张的穴口，左右磨蹭了起来。

“呜!”  
  
尾巴上的毛发蹭着如今脆弱而敏感的穴口，甚至还有一些挤了进去，Henry只觉得极其瘙痒，大脑颤栗到差点要失去知觉，这感觉太奇怪了，比直接用手指进入的感觉还要奇特一百倍，而且好痒。要不是那条尾巴的前端是圆的，Henry毫不意外Charles会直接把它塞进自己的身体内。  
  
“啊……唔……不……不要!”  
  
Henry弓起身子想要逃离这席卷而来的强烈刺激，好痒，好酥麻，不、不行，他快要被弄得分不清身下哪处是哪处了。尾巴上竖起的毛发在浅尝辄止的刺激着内壁，穴口被刺激得一缩一缩的，甚至于里头异常的空虚，渴望有更大更粗的东西塞进去填满他的体内。在被这样弄了好一会儿，Henry终于是忍耐不住，带着哭腔朝着面前的年轻飞行员求饶道。  
  
“呜……别、别弄了，Charles，我快受不了了……把你那又热又硬的玩意儿插进来，快点!”

“遵命，长官。”  
  
Charles却是故意用面对上级的口吻回答道，脸上露出一丝得逞的笑容。只见他拉开Henry的双腿将它们分开两边，接着把自己早已肿胀到不行的欲望抵上了那微微泛红的穴口，然后挺动着腰身缓缓插了进去。  
  
“好痛，不……轻点，太大了，啊……!”  
  
Henry忍不住大声喊道，虽然这一次是他主动提出的，但当那一刻真正来临的时候他还是有些承受不住。无论做几次他还是不能完全适应Charles那东西的尺寸，灼热而粗壮的性器撑开他窄小的甬道，朝着深处前进，那仿佛身体被撕开一般的痛苦让Henry差点想直接弹起身从这里逃走。以往他们做的时候，Charles总是会细心地抚弄很久，做好充分的前戏和扩张才会进去，可是今天不一样——在这种荒郊野外根本没有可以用来作为润滑的物品，仅仅只是靠沾了唾液的手指浅浅开垦的甬道自然也没有办法那么顺利地容纳男人的巨物。Henry疼得眼泪都出来了，Charles自然也是能感受到，不过当下也是箭在弦上不得不发，只能遵从自己内心早已按捺不住的欲望，压着对方的身体，缓慢而坚定地刺了进去。

在全部进入的时候Henry的身躯猛地颤了一下，张着嘴几乎要哭喊出声，而Charles则是仿佛总算舒了一口气一般放松下来。  
  
“唔……好紧。”  
  
他这么说着，忍不住皱起了眉头，那处过于窄小，甚至连动一动都极为艰难。如今Henry的体内紧缩到不行，肠肉紧紧吸附着他的欲望，被温暖而紧致的肠壁包裹着的感觉实在太过美妙，这久违的快感让他颤抖着差点没有直接射出来。Henry口中不由得泄出一道微弱的哭声，浑身因痛楚痉挛着，Charles见状把他抱了起来，安抚似的吻着他眼角溢出的泪水。他挺立的欲望还紧紧地嵌在对方体内，控制着并没有立刻抽动起来。  
  
“唔……”  
  
过了许久，Henry总算是逐渐回过神来，他面庞通红，头顶冒着雾气，被泪水打湿的双眼显得有些朦胧，乍一看显得那样令人怜悯。下身依然被撑得极为胀痛，只是相比之前那痛楚好像没那么剧烈了，Henry忍不住松了一口气，不安分地挪动了一下身体，不过这却让抱着他的Charles有些承受不住地吸了一口气。  
  
“Henry，我可以动了吗？”  
  
Charles艰难地开口问道，Henry这才意识到面前的恋人已经忍耐很久了，他的欲望深埋在他体内，一颤一颤地抖动着，那感觉让Henry面红耳赤，脸上就如同火烧一般，脑中嗡嗡作响，踌躇着不知道该是答应好还是不答应好。Charles见到他这害臊到极点的模样却是笑了笑，他轻啄了一下恋人的唇，无法自制地低声在对方耳边说道。  
  
“忍耐些，一会儿就会舒服了。”  
  
这么说着，他便开始缓缓地在对方体内抽动起来，神情有些迫不及待，Henry忍不住从口中发出了痛苦的呻吟声，只得抱着Charles的身体，被迫承受着体内硬物的入侵。  
  
一开始的确是很艰难，许久未被进入的甬道过于窄小干涩，Charles费了很大力气拔出来再推入，每次Henry都会昂起头痛苦地喊出声，一副又要哭出来的样子。Charles当然也不好受，却依然顾及着对方的感受，维持着快要被欲望侵蚀的理智，不让自己动作幅度过大。渐渐地，随着时间的流逝Charles进出的动作变得越来越顺畅，身下那处也有了明显的变化，相比之前柔软滑嫩了许多。还不止如此，当他尝试着加快速度深深顶入，就会从连接处发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，包裹着他的肠肉下意识地吸附着他灼热的欲望，而怀中的人儿也会从口中发出抑制不住的喘息声，这感觉让他有些着迷。Charles知道自己的恋人已经能够逐渐适应他的动作了，于是便将Henry的身躯轻轻放在草地上，接着挺动着腰身，开始一下一下戳着他柔软的嫩穴，寻找着肠壁中的敏感点。  
  
“啊……啊啊啊!”  
  
Henry忍不住发出了比之前更为高声的呻吟声，浑身的肌肤都因为情欲而泛着红，肠壁深处像是有火烧过一样越来越热，也越来越湿滑。阵阵袭来的快感让疼痛感都减弱了许多，如今的Henry宛如飘入云端一般飘飘欲仙，体内好充实好舒服，那内心涌上的欲望让他的身体更加渴求着与对方交缠，只想让Charles更加激烈地摩擦自己的内壁，填满他身体的每一处。  
  
“你这里缩紧了，舒服吗？”  
  
在擦过某个点的时候Charles察觉到了身下人儿的变化，笑着这样问道。Henry顿时感觉羞耻心一下子涌了上来，他满脸通红地撇过头去，身躯颤抖着。Charles看见对方的反应，带着灿烂的笑容更加深入地一下一下抽插着他的甬道，摩擦着他柔软而紧致的内壁。  
  
“啊……嗯……好深，唔……”  
  
Henry从口中发出抑制不住的呻吟声，伸出手抱紧了面前的男人，身体不自觉地开始迎合对方的动作，尤其是体内硬物擦过敏感点的快感更让他觉得如临仙境。两道身躯在这片树林里激烈地交缠着，像是要把许久未见的空虚感给填满似的彼此渴求着，淫靡的感觉充斥着这片树林，甚至于周围的空气分子都产生了变化，漂浮着躁动不安的粉红色气息。  
  
“哈……Henry，你体内好棒，夹得我好舒服。”  
  
Charles一边顶弄着对方的穴道，一边情不自禁地这样说道，这话却让后者感到无比的羞耻，直接涨红了脸。  
  
“笨蛋，别说出来……啊!”  
  
Henry有些恼羞成怒地喊道，头上竖着的耳朵和身后的尾巴都在不住地抖动着，他当然也被操弄得舒服到不行，内心更是窃喜Charles和他有一样的感觉。只不过作为男人的自尊心来说这种话他是无论如何也说不出口的。  
  
“Henry……Henry，嗯……”  
  
Charles更加忘情地紧抱着他，口中喊着他的名字，挺动着腰身猛烈撞击着他温暖紧致的穴道，这紧逼的压迫感让后者有些吃不消，想要从对方的禁锢中挣脱出来，好让自己稍微喘口气。然而就在这时Henry忽然听见了些许细微的声响，如今过于敏锐的听力让他一下子察觉到了异样，头上的兽耳“唰”的一声竖了起来，还在不停抖动着。  
  
“Charles!”  
  
Henry有些急切地推搡着对方的身体，焦急地开口道，神情是前所未有的紧张和害怕。  
  
“有、有人……快停下来！”  
  
那脚步声和说话声越来越近，Henry只觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了，他全身上下的汗毛都竖了起来，眼前一片空白，大脑嗡嗡作响。要是这种不堪的画面被人撞见，后果可不堪设想，Henry绝对不想第二天被当着所有同伴的面被长官训斥得体无完肤，再在所有人嘲弄的目光中度过接下来漫长而不堪的军营生活。  
  
恋人的这番话让Charles立刻警觉了起来，他先是凝神听了一会儿远处传来的声响，随后猛地反应过来，军人优秀的身体素质和反应能力让他立刻有了主意。只见他捡起一旁的衣物，然后抱起Henry的身体，以迅雷不及掩耳之势躲到了一旁的灌木丛中，藏在了一棵树的树荫底下。Charles用那厚厚的毛皮大衣将他们两人的身体给盖了起来，从正面的角度如果不细看是看不清树后面有东西的。  
  
“唔!”  
  
Henry被压得差点喘不过气来，周围的视线由于衣物的遮挡一下子变得昏暗了许多。他头上的耳朵抖动着，听见那逐渐靠近的脚步声，Henry不由得惊慌地缩在Charles怀里，大气也不敢出，此刻他心脏扑通扑通地剧烈跳动着，生怕被发现什么端倪。  
  
Charles紧压着他，脸上的神情是前所未有的严肃，Henry承认他的恋人反应确实很快，只不过有一点却是让他难以接受——他的炽热还留在他体内没有拔出来，以至于Henry只要一缩紧身体就能清楚感受到那玩意儿的形状和热度，这也太叫人难受了吧，就不能先从他身体里退出去吗。Henry自然很想开口抗议，可现在的他紧张到根本不敢出声，身体下意识地颤抖着。那竖在头上的耳朵一动一动的，弄得Charles有些痒痒的。此时的Charles忍耐着身下那紧缩着的感觉，却是不由得被跟前那对抖动着的毛茸茸的耳朵给吸引了注意力，于是他伸出手情不自禁地抚摸了一下对方的耳朵。  
  
“!”  
  
Henry的身躯猛地颤栗了一下，惊得差点没叫出声，Charles见状伸出一只手指放在唇边，朝他比了一个噤声的手势，惹得Henry只得把到嘴边的话都给咽了下去，面庞涨红。Charles见到他那忍耐着的可爱模样，却是忍不住笑了笑，然后凑近他发颤的耳朵，恶作剧般地伸出舌头舔弄着他敏感的绒毛。这刺激可不得了，Henry全身的毛都炸了起来，身躯剧烈颤抖着。这反应让他感到十分有趣，于是Charles更加得寸进尺地用牙齿轻咬着他的耳尖，将舌头伸进去耳朵最里面的部分舔弄，弄得那处湿漉漉、黏糊糊的。Henry只觉得全身的毛细血管都在收缩，所有的血液一下子集中在了头顶上，然而这种处于随时可能被人发现的危险境地让他想要发作却也无法付诸于行动，这感觉就像是拳头锤在了棉花上一样软绵无力。他惊慌地推搡着面前的身躯，可结果却只是被禁锢得更紧，而且深埋在体内的欲望甚至还有进一步涨大的趋势，Henry羞愧得无地自容，只得极为不堪地咬紧牙关，极力忍耐着自己不要从口中泄出奇怪的呻吟声。  
  
靠近他们的脚步声戛然而止，像是在观察什么，此时此刻Henry的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，体内更是紧紧缩着一下一下地吮吸着男人的雄物，这过于刺激的快感让Charles有些忍不住，发出了粗重的喘息声，灼热的气息喷在Henry的耳边，强健的身躯紧紧压着他，一只手还不安分地揉搓着他的耳朵。Henry真的很怕Charles会当场把他按倒不管不顾地冲刺起来，内心只能一遍遍地祈求附近的人快些离开。不过还好的是那道身影并没有停留太久，脚步声也逐渐远去，对方似乎并没有发现躲在树荫后的两人。而此时的Charles也终于是放开了Henry那颤抖的身躯，从遮掩的衣物下方钻了出来，经历了这场惊险刺激的遭遇，此时的两人已经是汗流浃背，气喘吁吁，这种感觉不亚于带着五公斤的负重物来回跑上十公里，身心疲惫到简直不像话。  
  
“Charles……你太过分了！”  
  
Henry眼眶通红，咬牙切齿地从喉咙里挤出这句话，捏着对方衣服的手不由得使上了几分力气。  
  
“抱歉，都是因为Henry缩在我怀里的样子太可爱了，我实在没忍住才会那样做的。”  
  
Charles说着在他脸上亲了一下，脸上笑盈盈的，似乎没有一丝愧疚之意。这厚脸皮的姿态让Henry气不打一处来，可谁叫他现在是长着兽耳和尾巴的奇怪模样，而且说真的，他如今身体的敏感度也不知为何变高了很多，被Charles碰到的地方都比平常反应得更加剧烈，难道这也是那个药剂的副作用吗？Henry这么想道，不过当下他却是没有工夫思考这些事了，因为Charles早就按捺不住地重新把他压在身下，用充满情欲的目光注视着他的面庞，开口道。  
  
“……好了，既然碍事的家伙已经走了，那我们就继续吧？”  
  
“等、等一下，Charles……呜!”  
  
Henry还没来得及多说几句，Charles的欲望就又在他的体内抽动起来，他这回的力道毫不留情，每一次都是快要离开穴口又重重地顶了进去。硕大的巨物摩擦着敏感的内壁，那股一瞬间涌上来的强烈快感让Henry几乎要丧失思考能力。身下传来扑哧扑哧的交合声，体内如同被烙铁开凿一样炙热，他甚至觉得被撞击得臀部都有些发麻。大脑里的意识像是要远去了一般，Henry眼前闪烁着白光，当下却是无法自制地伸出手紧抱着身上驰骋着的恋人，从喉咙里发出一声比一声高的甜美呻吟。  
  
“啊……好、好涨，好舒服……不行……唔，那里……哈，好棒，再快点，哈啊……”  
  
他这沉醉于情欲的忘我模样让Charles觉得无比的兴奋与沉醉，于是也回应着对方的欲求，一下一下狠命地抽插着他的穴道，顶弄着对方脆弱而敏感的肠壁，从口中泄出粗重而满足的喘息声。这种被肠肉包裹吮吸着的感觉实在太舒服了，而一想到Henry此刻也在疯狂渴求着他，Charles就觉得血脉膨胀，身下抽插的速度也变得越来越快，以至于都有些忘乎所以了。  
  
“啊，Charles……不行，好激烈……哈啊……我快要不行了……啊……”  
  
交合处传来的快感愈发强烈，这让Henry有些神志不清，发出了比之前还要厉害的哭喊声，Charles知道他的恋人已经快要承受不住达到顶峰了，于是找准他体内的敏感点狠狠顶弄着，毫不留情地用他硕大的硬物摩擦着那处。

“啊……啊啊啊啊!”  
  
快感如潮水般一波接着一波地涌现，Henry昂起头尖叫着，终于是控制不住，在Charles给予的强烈刺激下达到了顶峰。他瞳孔猛地收缩，身躯剧烈痉挛着，从欲望前端射出了白色的液体。Charles也在接连抽插了十几下后，在Henry温暖而紧致的甬道内射了出来，他紧抱着对方的身躯，将积存许久的欲望结晶尽数灌入对方体内。  
  
Charles此时早已是汗流浃背，身上的衣物都湿透了，他有些气喘地抬起身子，从Henry体内退了出来。狰狞的巨物离开后穴的那一刻，穴口反射性地收缩了一下，之后从中缓缓流出了白色的液体，被摧残的花蕾周围一圈都是红肿的，显得那样可怜而又淫靡不堪。

Charles望着恋人如今的模样，此时的Henry眼神朦胧，浑身瘫软，已然是陷入了高潮余韵还没回过神来的朦胧状态，他张大嘴不停喘着气，胸口一阵一阵起伏着，显示着刚才他心脏跳动得有多么剧烈。

Charles注意到对方头上的耳朵和身后的尾巴都一颤一颤的，当下却不由得笑出了声。

现在Henry的这副模样真的很像惹人怜爱的小动物，Charles这么想着，不由得心生爱怜。他抱起Henry疲惫的身躯站起来，对方的身躯颤抖了一下，体内的白色液体顺着股间缓缓流下，Charles只觉得血气上涌，原本平静下来的欲望又有了复苏的迹象。不过当下他却是狠狠摇了摇头，把脑中那股欲念狠狠抛向脑后，强行让自己冷静下来。

Charles深吸了一口气，微微低下头望向Henry那布满着暧昧痕迹的身躯——这次似乎真的做的有些过了，而且也没有戴套直接射进了对方体内，等Henry回过神来的话，会生气的吧……确定一定以及肯定，他的恋人虽然在床上被他抚弄的时候乖巧听话得很，但发起火来也是个毫不留情的狠角色。Charles不是担心打不过对方，只是怕伤到对方那敏感而执拗的自尊心。不管怎么说，现在得趁着Henry还处于恍惚期的空挡，好好回去给他清洗一下体内的残留物才行。Charles这样想着，捡起地上被扔得乱七八糟的衣物和鞋子，用那厚实的毛皮大衣把Henry那布满暧昧痕迹的身躯给裹了起来，然后迈开步子朝着来时的路走去。


	4. Chapter 4

那之后Charles抱着Henry回到了他自己的房间内，他和Henry虽说是军部公认的情侣，但平常的房间还是分开的，庆幸的是这一路上并没有再撞见什么意外。Charles把Henry带到了浴室，打开喷头开始为他清洗身体，同时仔细地清理他体内的残留物，这期间Henry一直迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼睛，在Charles勾起手指挖着他体内嫩肉的时候不舒服地皱起了眉，从口中发出模糊不清的呻吟声。Charles知道他还没完全从刚才的余韵中回过神来，而且疲惫得几乎说不出话。没办法，这估计是至今为止他们做得最为激烈的一次了，而且还是在野外那种随时都可能会有人来的情况下进行的，Henry早就被折腾得身心俱疲，也难怪会露出这种像是虚脱了一样的表情了。

Charles想了想，觉得自己终究还是做得过分了些，之后得好好向Henry赔礼道歉才行。于是他更加小心地清洗着恋人那布满爱痕的身躯，用浴巾擦干身体后再给他换上了一身干净衣服，那之后Charles将Henry放到床上，轻轻地盖好了被子。Henry闭着眼很快就进入了梦乡，发出均匀的呼吸声，头上的耳朵随着呼吸微微颤动，这副模样让Charles觉得十分可爱，如今的Henry比起平常那意气风发的样子似乎要多一分小动物的柔弱感，让人很想抱在怀里好好疼爱呢。Charles这样想着，笑着摸了摸他的额头，随后站起身走出了房间，现在他还有些事要办，等待会儿回来再好好和Henry谈正事。

不知过了多久，Henry迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，他打了一个哈欠，随即从床上直起身来，只是刚有所动作就觉得身后一阵胀痛，让他不由得倒吸了一口凉气，猛地睁开双眼。

四周是熟悉的摆设，漂浮在空气中的熟悉气味让Henry立刻反应过来这里是Charles的房间，不过现在对方似乎不在这里。他揉了揉眼睛，现在几点了？他看了看一旁的时钟，显示晚上23:30，Henry不由得吃了一惊，他当时出去的时候还是下午，怎么一眨眼就这个时间了。Henry忙不迭地掀开被子想下床，可是脚刚碰到地面就一个趔趄差点摔倒在地板上，身体有些使不上力气。

身后那处胀痛得可以，不用想都知道那是某人的杰作了，Henry不由得痛恨得咬牙。这混蛋是不分场合发情的动物吗？居然在那种地方当场就把他按倒吃干抹净了，而且还差点被路过的人给发现，简直岂有此理!回想起那时的经历Henry就觉得面庞涨红，感觉浑身的血液都集中在了脸部似的。他猛地晃了晃脑袋，这时眼前闪过一晃而过的毛茸茸的玩意儿，Henry才反应过来自己现在还长着兽耳和尾巴，他顿时有些垂头丧气。原本他是想借助动物细胞来增强身体强度，好摆脱被Charles压在身下的这种窘境的，到头来反而是把自己给坑了。这副模样别说有多强了，弱点反而还增加了，这也间接导致他没法反抗Charles，因为只要对方触碰到他敏感的的耳朵和尾巴，就会不自觉地涌现出一股酥麻感，身体根本使不上力气。Henry发誓之后一定要找Dr.Vinschpinsilstien抱怨一番，虽然当时热血上头的他是有答应过对方不追究她的责任的，但这种坑爹的药剂怎么的也得狠狠吐槽几句吧。

Henry这样想着，却听见这时传来房门被打开的声音，只见Charles拿着一袋东西从门口走了进来。

“Henry，你醒了？”

Charles的表情一时有些惊讶，可随后就转变成了惊喜，他兴奋得一路小跑过来，扶着Henry的身体让他坐在床上，关切地问道。

“身体怎么样？没大碍吧。”

“……托你的福，现在还酸痛着呢。”

Henry很是不客气地白了一眼对方，带着埋怨的口气这么说道。

“对不起，我那时确实是太冲动了，没有考虑到后果，我向你道歉，Henry，别生气了好不好？”

Charles眨巴着眼睛这么说道，脸上依旧带着一如既往的阳光笑容，他一向都很坦诚，既然知道自己有错在先，那么也会毫不犹豫地低头，以求得对方的原谅。

Henry却是极其不爽地“哼”了一声，撇过头去不想说话，Charles见状提了提手中的袋子，笑着开口道。

“对了，我给你买了你最喜欢吃的鳕鱼汉堡还有果冻，你现在一定肚子饿了吧。”

Henry怔了一下，这才反应过来他的确很长时间没吃东西了，现在腹中空空如也，确实是需要点东西来填饱肚子。只见Charles从袋子里拿出一个还散发着热气的汉堡，随后打开包装递到Henry手上，看着他的表情笑盈盈地说道。

“来，快点吃吧，我买了好多，不够还有。”

Henry接过对方递来的汉堡，喉咙下意识地“咕噜”了一声，他有些疑惑地看着面前Charles的脸，开口问道。

“Charles，这些吃的你从哪儿搞来的，我记得前不久长官才下令禁止我们吃这种高热量的东西吧，说是影响体型之类的。”

“啊，其实是我拜托Galeforce上尉帮我买的，没关系，这种特殊情况长官不会责备的，你放心吃就好。”

Charles这么说着，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，Henry不由得愣了一下，这下总算是明白了，同时心里也嘀咕了一句，不愧是长官看中并提拔的红人，有特权就是好。这么想着，Henry直接张开嘴咬了一口汉堡，被折腾了这么半天他也确实是饿了，总之先填饱肚子再说。

Charles笑盈盈地看着Henry咀嚼着把食物吞下去的那副可爱模样，又从袋子里拿出一包吸吸果冻递给他，一边看着他吃一边开口道。

“对了，我向长官请了一个星期的假，所以这期间你都可以不用出门，等Dr.Vinschpinsilstien的解药弄好后就可以找她恢复原状了，这期间我都会好好照顾你的。”

嗯？

Henry头上的耳朵动了动，这说法搞得他像是得了什么怪病一样，不过这的确是个好消息，至少不用再担心被人发现这副丢脸到家的模样，看来自己的恋人还是考虑得很周到的。

“呼，那真是太好不过了。”

Henry这么说着，表情似乎比之前要好一些，他不由得松了一口气，不过心里还是有那么点不爽，毕竟这种状况还要全靠Charles替他收拾残局，这不就显得自己很没用吗。

Charles看着Henry带着别扭的神情吃着他给的东西，头上的耳朵和身后的尾巴一动一动的模样，却是有些忍俊不禁，自己的恋人真是怎么看怎么可爱，尤其是这副小动物的模样，更是勾起了他的好奇心和保护欲。于是在Henry吃完手上的食物后，他情不自禁地伸出手抚摸了一下对方头上那竖着的毛茸茸的耳朵，嗯，软软的，手感还真不错。

Henry浑身颤了一下，下意识地缩起身子想要躲开，面庞涌上一阵红，那玩意儿上面全是神经，被这样一模刺激可不得了。

“Charles，别……别摸我耳朵，太敏感了。”

Henry结结巴巴地说道，可Charles反而觉得更加有趣，于是上前把Henry抱在怀里，一只手伸向他身后乱动的尾巴，不停揉搓抚摸起来。

“啊!”

Henry浑身一个颤栗，感觉脊椎窜上来一阵酥麻感，Charles上下套弄着那条毛茸茸的大尾巴，那种挑逗似的感觉让Henry觉得前所未有的心慌，而且身体好像又使不上力气似的。

“Charles，别……别摸了，等等，啊，身体好奇怪……不行!”

他慌张地想要推开对方，不过Charles没费多少力气就又把他按在怀中，继续逗弄着他那长出来的部分，那兴奋的模样就好像小孩子找到了自己感兴趣的玩具一样，不过这可让Henry要受不了了，几乎是拼命扭动身体想要逃开，Charles见状笑着开口道。

“嗯，看这反应，果然这两处很敏感呢，真可爱，Henry，我越来越喜欢你这副模样了。”

这么说着，Charles心里忽然有种邪恶的想法，要是Henry一辈子都变不回来就好了，那么他就可以一直像这样把他抱在怀里抚摸，像小动物一样抚摸他，一辈子独占他了。俗话说热恋中的人都是没有理智的，Charles虽然这么想，不过却也不敢开口，因为他的恋人听到一定会像炸毛的猫一样跳起来激烈抵抗的。

“哈啊……”

Henry从口中泄出一道奇怪的呻吟声，这样被人抚摸的感觉好奇妙，而且越来越舒服是怎么回事，身体呈现出来的反应就好像他真的变成了小动物一样，渴望被抚摸关爱，这也太怪异了吧。Henry不安分地扭动着身子，不过他的恋人则是牢牢抱着他，一边逗弄着他的耳朵和尾巴，一边笑着观察他脸上的表情。

“呜……呜!”

Henry忍不住接连发出几道舒服的呻吟，然而就在这时他忽然察觉到了紧挨着的身体部位产生了某种变化，有某个硬硬的东西抵着他的下身……他不可置信地朝着身下望去，随即睁大了眼睛。

“Charles，冷静、冷静下来。”

Henry慌张地推开着对方的身体，结结巴巴地开口道，不是吧，Charles竟然有反应了，Henry这一瞬间简直慌乱到无以复加，前不久他们才在野外做过一次，要是再来一次的话他的身体会吃不消的。

“唔……不行，我冷静不下来呢，要怪，就怪Henry你这副模样实在太可爱了吧。”

Charles皱了皱眉头，却是笑着这么说道，随即把Henry压在身下，某处不安分地磨蹭着他的下身，眼中的欲望越来越盛。

Henry简直欲哭无泪，合着这都是他的错喽!明明是这家伙的手不老实!居然还怪他!不过……仔细想想，确实是他一开始动了歪脑筋才会变成现在这副小动物的模样的，要说是他造成的好像也有点道理。不、不对，现在不是考虑这种事的时候。Henry猛地反应过来，趁着对方不注意使尽浑身力气挣脱了Charles的手臂，然后翻下床然后门口跑去，管他三七二十一，现在还是逃为上策。

不过他的这项行为很快就被Charles发现并阻止了。后者直接跟了上去，然后一把抓住了他晃动着的尾巴，Henry浑身一个激灵，惨叫一声倒在了地上，Charles爱怜似的抚摸着他的尾巴，还把它拿到脸颊蹭了蹭，那痴迷的模样简直让Henry寒毛直竖，忍不住喊叫着求饶道。

“Charles，真的别……我会受不了的，啊，尾巴好痒……别、别再摸了。”

Charles见状却是露出一个恶作剧的笑容，他可不会那么轻易让到手的猎物逃脱，既然决定了的事就一定要做到底。看见Henry这激烈反抗的模样，于是一不做二不休，干脆用老办法让对方失去反抗之意，再慢慢哄骗就是。于是他直接上去吻住了Henry的双唇，舌头伸进去搅动着他的口腔，后者虽然有心想要反抗，可最后还是不得已沉醉在了Charles高超的吻技中，脑中一片混乱，身体也逐渐瘫软下来。

许久，从分开的两人唇边扯出一条银丝，Charles望着面前恋人那潮红的面庞还有朦胧的双眼，嘴角勾起一个得逞的笑容。于是他把Henry的身体抱了起来，朝着床走去。

这一次他可不是在野外那种什么都没有的地方了，他可以做好充足的准备，并且有足够的时间来好好疼爱对方，只要一想到Henry在他身下情迷意乱的模样，Charles就觉得兴奋万分。

“呜！”

被扔在床上的Henry忍不住发出了一声惊呼，只见Charles欺身上前把他压在了身下，随后开始脱他身上的衣服，很快Henry就再次被剥了个干净，他身上还残留着之前的暧昧痕迹，头上的耳朵和身后的尾巴一动一动的，那副模样让Charles觉得血脉膨胀。

“Charles，别……别这样，呜！”

Henry忍不住哀求道，不过Charles却是笑着凑近他，说道。

“没事的Henry，这次我会温柔的做，保证不会让你感觉到太多疼痛。”

“不是这个问题……啊！”

Henry忍不住喊道，不过Charles却是不顾他的反应继续吻上了他的脖子，大手游离着抚弄着他的全身，开始一点一点挑起他的欲望，Henry弓起身子，面庞因情欲而泛红，口中泄出难堪的呻吟。Charles一边温柔地抚弄着，一边从一旁的柜子里拿出准备好的润滑剂，然后倒出些许，把手伸向他身后的穴口。

“唔……啊啊啊！”

Henry瞪大眼睛，浑身战栗着，冰凉的液体借由Charles的手指进入他体内，前不久才被扩张过一轮的肠道很轻易地就吞下了对方的两根手指，Charles耐心而温柔地扩张着那处，把更多的润滑剂送入他的身体内部，直到他的穴口整个湿哒哒的，里面的嫩肉一缩一缩的看上去颇为诱人。这期间Henry一直难堪地昂起头，努力抑制着自己不发出奇怪的呻吟，毕竟那种肠道被挖掘的感觉实在太奇怪了，他形容不出来，而且Charles还一边抚弄一边亲吻着他的肌肤，这感觉简直让他情迷意乱，大脑越来越没法思考了。

过了许久，Charles终于停止了手上的动作，这一次他把自己身上的衣服都给脱了下来，然后拿出一个避孕套套在了自己勃发的性器上，接着便迫不及待地拉开Henry的两条腿，把自己欲望的前端抵在了湿哒哒的穴口上，接着挺动腰身缓缓刺了进去。

“啊……唔！”

Henry忍不住昂起了脖子，由于这次涂抹了足够多润滑剂的缘故，Charles那膨胀的巨物很轻易地就撑开穴口挤了进来，将他狭窄的甬道给塞得满满的。Charles忍不住发出了一声满足的呻吟，这种被包裹的感觉实在太舒服了，Henry体内的肠肉像是有意识似的吸附着他的欲望，还在一颤一颤引导他往更深的地方，果然，他还是喜欢这种进入自己恋人身体里的感觉，又温暖又紧致，让他欲罢不能。

“怎么样，这次没那么疼了吧。”

Charles笑着这么说道，Henry的脸庞通红，还在不停地吐着热气，看样子确实是不怎么疼，而且比以往有了更强烈的快感。Charles望着恋人那副动情的诱人模样，觉得有些口干舌燥，于是便压着对方的身体，开始一下一下地抽插着身下的穴道，在沾满润滑剂的肠道内来去自如地穿梭着，表情很是兴奋。

“啊……Charles，慢点，太……太快了，啊！”

Henry有些受不了地喊着，体内的烙铁在不停开凿着他的肠壁，摩擦着他的每一处，这种涌上而来的强烈刺激让他有些受不住，快感瞬间如同潮水般涌了上来，Charles抓过他的手臂让他抱着自己的肩膀，随后一边注视着他的表情，一边一下一下顶弄着他的敏感处，摩擦着他紧致的内壁。

“啊……啊啊啊！那里，不行……哈……哈啊，好舒服……”

Henry忘情地喊道，他已经完全沉浸在恋人给予的强烈快感中了，身心都沉醉其中，这样的表情总是让Charles感觉到无比迷恋，他喜欢和Henry做爱时这种被渴求的感觉，平时总是爱逞强高高在上的恋人如今在他身下忘我地索求着他所给予的快感，这让他的欲火烧得越来越旺。交合处传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声，呻吟声一声比一声高，回荡在房间内的欢爱声响是那么令人羞耻，但是此时的Charles已经浑然不顾后果，只想好好疼爱身下这副敏感又美味的身躯，他不停地挺动腰身重重地撞击着对方的臀部，让自己粗壮的性器在对方紧致而温暖的穴道中快速摩擦着，汗水和体液伴随着快感交织着，这个夜晚弥漫出的旖旎气氛让人沉醉。早已已经品尝过彼此无数次的两人沉浸在性爱给予的无上快感中，不停地渴求着彼此的身体，直到筋疲力竭，视线朦胧，在这强烈的感官刺激下达到顶峰，射出体内的精华。

不管怎么说，距离这七天假期结束，还有很长时间呢，还有很多个夜晚可以给他们像这样温存。

……

那之后，Henry果然如愿以偿地拿到了Dr.Vinschpinsilstien给的药剂，从而恢复了原状，虽然这对于他来说算是个天大的好消息，不过Henry却依旧是一副苦着脸满脸阴霾的表情，因为即使可以出门了，他还是不得不穿着高领长袖的衣服来把自己包得严严实实的，以防止别人看见他身上的那些难以启齿的暧昧痕迹。

混蛋Charles，简直是禽兽，总有一天要给他好看!

Henry极其怨念地这么想着，和Charles待在一起的这些天他可没少被对方哄上床，再被那头欲求不满的大灰狼压在身下干得几乎失魂。这也太丢脸了，他真的咽不下这口气。虽说这次算是他自己栽了个大跟头，不过Henry可不会放弃夺回主导权的想法，有机会他也一定要让Charles尝尝和他一样的滋味。Henry忍不住握紧拳头这么想着，却看见不远处有一个熟悉的倩影正笑着朝他走来。

“哟，Henry，好久不见，看来你的身体已经恢复了啊，可喜可贺。”

“Ellie……”

Henry望着面前笑盈盈地和他打着招呼的红发女生，却是发出了咬牙切齿的声音。

“嗯，看样子日子过得挺滋润的嘛，连面色都红润了不少。”

Ellie笑着打量着Henry如今的模样，那暧昧的语气，像是都猜到他衣服下遮掩着什么痕迹一样。Henry一时间觉得有些无地自容，感觉脸上像是要烧起来一样。

“那之后你们有好好谈过吧，那真是再好不过了，我可不想看着军部这对令人羡慕的神仙情侣之间出现什么裂痕。”

Ellie这么说道，Henry这才猛地反应过来，原来当初Charles之所以那么快就追了上来是这个原因，果不其然，他早该知道，知道他秘密的人除了研制药剂的Dr.Vinschpinsilstien之外也只有Ellie这个家伙了。一时间他气得牙痒痒的，要不是看在Ellie是女生的份上，早就冲上去把对方揍上一顿了。

“原来是你这家伙搞的鬼，我不是说了让你别告诉Charles的吗，害得我之后那么惨!”

Henry生气地大声喊道，要知道他那之后可是被Charles追上，不仅连衣服都给撕了，更是被按在那种野外给干了个痛快，还差点被路过的人给发现，那经历可谓是难堪到了极点，回想起来就觉得血压升高，不过Ellie却是不慌不慌地捋了捋头发，笑着开口道。

“反正这秘密迟早会被知道，与其藏着掖着不如坦诚地告诉彼此，只要结果上来说是好的不就行了吗，而且我看Charles挺高兴的，刚才还见人就打招呼，脸上的笑容比以前更加灿烂呢，这说明我的办法很有成效。”

“你……哼，算了！”

Henry只能愤恨地撇过头去，行吧，从外人的角度来看他和Charles的感情确实是变得比以前要更好了，而且这次确实是他先惹出来的闹剧，这次只能说他自认倒霉，不过下一次可就没那么简单了，总有一天他要报这次一箭之仇。


	5. 番外小剧场

“Henry~”

这一天的Charles找到了Henry，笑着开口道。

“你之前说过，你想在上面对不对？”

“嗯？”

Henry狐疑地打量着对方的面庞，这家伙为什么突然提起这个，难不成有什么阴谋诡计不成。只见Charles开口道，语气是前所未有的认真。

“那么，我给你一次机会，打赢我，我就让你在上面。”

Henry一时间有些愣神，不过对方的表情不像是在开玩笑，一时间他有些跃跃欲试，可转而就有些担忧，要知道他可是一次都没有打赢过Charles啊，自己真的能战胜得了对方吗？

不过，这可是个难得的好机会，不管怎么说他都得试试才行，于是Henry直接摆出了攻击姿势，带着警惕的目光观察着对方的动作。Charles倒是一脸轻松的样子，那脸上的笑容让Henry怎么看怎么不爽，总觉得自己是被看扁了似的。他好歹也是军部身体素质名列前茅的人好吧。哼，既然Charles敢小看他，他要让对方知道他的厉害才行。

于是Henry小心地在Charles周围打转，然后趁其不注意直接猛扑了上去，想用手肘击中对方，不过Charles一下子便反应了过来，一边躲开Henry的攻击，一边伸出手抓着他的胳膊，很不客气地将他反扭在身后。

“嘶——”

Henry疼得倒吸了一口凉气，这家伙的蛮力还是一如既往地让人觉得恐怖，不过Henry也是没那么容易放弃的人，于是转过身用身体的其它部位攻击近在咫尺的Charles，后者见状放开了Henry，然后一边后退一边用手臂抵挡Henry的攻击，将其一一化解。两道身体搏斗了好一会儿，都累得有些气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，只不过后来Henry逐渐体力不支，终于是被Charles找到机会，直接面朝下被摁在地上，双手被反剪在身后，压制着再也没有进攻的力气。

“呜，放开我，Charles!”

Henry不甘心地喊到，不过Charles却是松了口气，随后笑着凑近对方的面庞，开口道。

“不行啊Henry，看来你的锻炼还不够，这样别说打赢我了，下次做的时候会不会中途晕过去还是个问题。”

“呜……你!”

察觉到对方话里的嘲弄涵义，Henry一时间涨红了脸，心里别提有多憋屈了。这不就是在说他不行吗，可恶啊，正牌军人什么的都是体力怪物吗，撂也撂不倒的那种。

只见Charles一边压着对方的身体，一边继续笑着开口道。

“这样吧，以后我每天带你进行强化训练，你得锻炼到足够在我手中撑过半小时才行。”

Henry一听直接瞪大了眼睛，半小时？开玩笑，他只是和Charles对招十分钟就累得气喘吁吁的了，怎么可能撑得了那么久。Henry惊慌地挣扎想要逃走，不过Charles牢牢按着他，那表情是前所未有的认真。

“我是说真的，好歹我们也是搭档，要是之后出任务的时候出了什么差错，我一辈子都无法负担起，所以Henry，你必须把身体素质提起来，这样我才能放心地和你一同作战，知道吗？”

望着Charles那无比认真的神情，Henry一时无话可说，这不得不说也是一个问题，他可不该总是想着那些不切实际的事情，而忽略了最为关键的一点，毕竟他现在已经是军人了，战场上的存亡才是最为关键的。

Charles望着Henry那有些忐忑和愧疚的神情，却是忽然笑了，只见他一改之前的神情，放松了钳制对方手腕的力道，笑嘻嘻地说道。

“所以啊，在这期间我会全程紧盯着你的，如果训练途中没办法坚持下来……会有意想不到的惩罚哦。”

Henry看着对方那恶作剧一样的笑容，却是忽然有种不祥的预感，果然Charles这家伙虽然表面人畜无害，骨子里还是腹黑到无可救药，刚才一本正经听信了他的话的自己还是太天真了。

这一次，他又被这头大灰狼给牢牢抓在手中，再吃干抹净到骨头都不剩了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> ①上下其手，原意指暗中勾结，本文指的是随意摆弄身体，你懂得。  
> ②出自美国80年代动画片《布雷斯塔警长》，国内引进的翻译腔调很浓，是很多人的童年之一


End file.
